


Sweet Lil' Unforgettable Thing

by queenchiara



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Because I can't not make this fluff, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Have you seen Tom Holland?, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nipple Play, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Older Man/Younger Man, Overstimulation, Peter is 21, Peter is a Little Shit, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sassy Peter, Smut and Fluff, Spanking, Sub Peter Parker, Tony is 45, angel - Freeform, but peter is of age in this fanfiction, i understand if you don't ship starker, so please be respectful and mindful people have different opinions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenchiara/pseuds/queenchiara
Summary: “You know, my mother always told me sugar was going to rot my gums, my soul, and the bland yet necessary things in life.” Peter said as he stared Tony down, doe eyes blazing with a hidden intent. Grabbing the suit jacket of Tony's expensive black silk suit, he yanked the older man to him. "But what's life without a little sweetness?"In which Peter has been causing Tony multiple cardiac arrests by teasing him relentlessly.





	Sweet Lil' Unforgettable Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I have already explained this in the tags but I will do so again in the notes. I don't want my readers nor myself to be attacked or judged for this fanfiction. I have expressed in the tags that the relationship is legal and I will not tolerate abusive and negative comments. This is explicit content, if you dislike the relationship I am portraying, then DO NOT READ IT. 
> 
> Now, for those who're here for the actual content, enjoy ;)

Tony knew what the brat was playing at. Since Peter's return from his year in Switzerland; he had made his intentions loud and clear. Peter was currently studying Biochemistry at the Swiss Federal Institute of Technology Zurich. The Stark Internship position was still open, however; Peter had wanted the proper credentials for the position.

Permitting Peter to stay with him probably hadn't been a wise choice. Their affections for another were obvious, even though they hadn't actually initiated anything. However; Tony had no fucking clue what the Swiss did to his innocent protégé. Peter Parker had come back from Zurich tanned, fit, and wicked. Tony should've just let him sleep in the Tower instead of allowing the brat into his house. Sipping on a mug of steaming coffee allowed Tony some moment's of silence in his shared time with Peter. A slightly more matured voice called Tony out of his thoughts,

"Good morning Mr. Stark," Peter purred, his voice slightly deeper and groggy with sleep. He slipped behind Tony and grabbed the coffee mug taking a few sips. The morning sun shone onto the terrace, and Peter's presence was oddly relaxing. The two basked in the light, relishing the moment of peace.

"How'd you sleep, Peter?" Asked Tony as he cracked an eye open to look at the doe-eyed beauty. He wished he didn't. Long, lean and bare legs stretched out on the small table, oversized white T-shirt curling up to show an expanse of those golden lean abs. Peters' arms hung down on the side, his eyes were closed and his head tilted back towards the sun. His shorts hung dangerously low, showing a soft trail of hair and defined V-line.

Resisting a groan, Tony focused his eyes back on Peters' face. He watched as Peter wetted his lips with his tongue, preparing to speak. "I slept well, very well actually," Humming slowly in the back of his throat, Peter smirked wickedly as he took in the molten gaze in Tony's dark eyes. "And you?" He inquired and twisted his arms so he could look better at the older man.

Clearing his throat, Tony hummed in acknowledgment and nodded. "Yeah, I did. Want something to eat?" The scraping of the chair alerted Tony and suddenly he had a lap of Peter Parker. "You just can't give up, Peter. Holy fuck, you're so young. We can't." Tony groaned in protest as Peter shuffled, grabbing the youngster's hands and pushing them away.

"For fuck's sake Tony. I'm not a child. If it's the media then we'll keep it under wraps. I am literally legal in every country. I'm twenty-one. Legal. Jesus, do I have to spell it out for you? Oh, wait, technically this isn't legal in every country because of homosexuality but come on. You want this. I want this. Please," Peter ranted, a frown tugging at his face as he grabbed Tony's hands and pressed them to his chest. "I love you, and I know you love me too. Please Tony, at least once?" Peter persisted, shuffling so he could align his ass to Tony's crotch. Stifling a moan, Tony placed his large hands on Peter's hips.

"Fuck," he cursed, dropping his head into the soft base of Peter's neck, breathing in the soft aftermath of cologne and the crisp smell of toothpaste.

"Please..." He heard Peter beg softly, breathing in quickly as Tony's stubble scraped along the sensitive skin. Yanking up the boy, he wrapped his hands around the soft ass and walked him into the house. Peter stabilized himself whilst linking his arms around Tony's neck and hooking his feet together around the older man's upper body. Aligning their necks, Peter slotted their lips in a soft kiss. Opening his lips slightly, Peter brushed his tongue against Tony's chapped lips. The two groaned as their tongues met, heat swirling in their abdomens.

Kicking open his bedroom door, Tony took a couple of last steps before dropping Peter on the silk sheets. "You're the biggest fucking tease," Tony hissed into Peter's ears. The young man moaned at the sensual words and rolled his hips upwards forward for more friction. "Oh no you don't, you brat. You think I don't remember that time in the elevator? Baby boy, you're going to get what you deserve." Tony shuddered as he thought of the dirty kiss Peter had given him that day. The two were on their way up to a welcome back party for Peter. The fucking brat had fisted Tony's suit in his fists, muttering some bullshit expression about sugar, before pressing his lips to Tony's in a dirt open-mouthed kiss that left both gasping. After that, Tony had tried to make their relationship clear with distance, but Peter was having none of that.

Focusing back on the flushed man in front of him, Tony slipped his warm palms under Peter's shirt and rubbed the smooth skin. Fingers found the small perky nubs and pinched them. Peter hissed, the air slipping through his lips as his back arched. Gripping at the edge of his T-shirt, the brunette yanked it off in a quick motion and grabbed Tony's face and tugged him into an erotic kiss. It was wet and hot, full of tongue and teeth clashing. Peters' hands wandered all over the built body of Tony, pressing into the hard muscles of Tony's back. Yanking off the offending garment to get better access to the warm manly skin. With a rasp, Tony pushed the brunette on to the silk sheets. "We're going at my pace, baby." His teeth slowly found the soft skin by Peters collarbone and Tony slowly started biting and sucking alongst the ceramic skin. Making his way down slowly until he reached the brunette's shorts. The erection was obviously straining against the garment and Peter moaned loudly as thick fingers wrapped around his clothed cock.

"Please, please let me touch you," Peter gasped loudly, a delicate rose flush collecting all the way from his cheeks to his chest. He was a wicked sight with flushed and glistening lips, bruised skin and glazed eyes.

"Okay, Peter. Don't feel pressured though," Tony murmured lovingly into Peter's neck.

"No, I'm not. I wanna suck your cock so bad, please, please, please sir." Tony moaned loudly at the title, his cock jolting slightly in response to the word. Peter was already fumbling with his sweatpants, tugging them off in a haste.

"You're sinful, Peter." Tony groaned as he slipped off his pants and underwear. Staring at the large and thick cock presented in front of him, Peter's mouth watered. Wrapping his fingers around the base, he slowly tugged up and down. Opening his mouth around the red tip, he softly licked off the ball of precum that had collected there. Tony moaned loudly at the sensation and threaded his hands through Peter's hair, tugging at the soft locks. Gathering his courage, Peter widened his mouth and progressively eased more into his mouth. The stretch burned in such a pleasant way and the young man moaned along the shaft. The sensations caused Tony to thrust into Peter's face. Choking slightly, Tony started to apologize.

"Don't apologize, I like that." With a sinful smirk, Peter earnestly started to suck Tony off. As his mouth pulled off, his hands worked up and down along the based of the shaft. His tongue pressed under the tip and flicked up as he took the cock deeper and deeper into his mouth.

"Baby, baby. God, you're so good, but it's my turn now." Tony moaned as he tugged the brunette off his cock. Moaning at the sharp sting at the base of his head, Peter gazed carnally at Tony. "What do you want, baby?" Tony asked him, thumbing along the jawline of Peter. His thumb slipped along the swollen and bruised lips. Peter was such a fucking sin. Peter's tongue slipped along the thumb and tugged the offending finger into his mouth. Moaning at the taste of salt, skin, and Tony.

"I want you. I want your cock. Fuck me, Tony, please." He moaned along the thumb as it yanked against his cheek, tugging slightly in a painful manner.

"Is that what you want? First, my fingers working you open, then my cock thrusting into you. Pounding into you, leaving your hole a sloppy, gaping mess as I come in you?" Tony was, intentionally thrusting his pelvis against Peter's front.

"Yes, yes, yes, please. Please sir, please I want it so bad you don't understand." Yanking off Peter's boxers, Tony flipped the brunette over onto his stomach and thumbed the small pink hole. It was just as pretty as he had dreamed of. As he softly pushed his thumb inside, he watched in awe as it opened along his finger. The rim was slightly red and puffy, a slight sheen of lube still covering it. Peter was looking over his shoulder, watching Tony inspect his asshole, cheeks flaming red. "I fingered myself last night, I was so horny Tony. I don't need much prep, please just fuck me."

Slapping Peter's ass, he watched the pale skin turn red and jiggle. "You're a dirty boy Peter," he remarked before pressing his lips against the rim. Using his hands to pull the cheeks apart, Tony dipped his tongue into the hole. Nibbling slightly at the edge, he hooked a thumb inside and started to massage the walls. Peter was a mess. His eyes were glazed and slightly teary, his mouth was hanging open with a bit of saliva hanging from the corner of his mouth and he was moaning like a pornstar. Pushing his tongue further in, Tony decided to torture the brunette a bit more.

"Please, fuck me. Fuck me so I can't remember my name. Fuck me until the whole world acknowledges I'm yours. I'm yours, Tony. Please, claim me." Peter whined, grinding back on Tony's face. He was sobbing now, tear marks staining his cheeks as he begged.

"I'm here baby, I'm here." Tony murmured softly as he turned Peter on his back, softly pressing kisses against the wet cheeks. Grabbing the lube and condoms, he slowly unraveled the pack. Peter smacked the pack away.  
  
"I want to feel you, I want your cum in me." Moaning out loud, Tony yanked Peter up in a bruising kiss. Placing a pillow under Peter's ass, he slicked his dick up and pressed it against Peter's hole. "This, this is my-" Peter started, breaking of softly. Pressing kisses to the shy face, Tony smiled.

"I know baby, I'll go slow okay? Just relax." Softly pushing the head in, he judged Peter's expression. The brunette's mouth was open in an O-Form, a trembling gasp escaping him. Taking this as a good sign, Tony pushed more in. Taking his time, he finally bottomed out. Giving Peter some time to adjust, he waited for a sign whilst softly pressing into a boy to give him a feel.

"More, more, please. Fuck me, fuck me hard. I want it hard!" Peter yelled as Tony started to thrust into him. Peter hooked his legs around Tony's waist and ran his nails along Tony's back. The heavy pounding caused the room to quickly heat up with the sounds of their moans and the heat of the friction. Peter moaned loudly as Tony hammered into his prostate, his mouth barely forming coherent words as he floated in bliss. His fucked out expression was engrained into to Tony's brain as he screwed the living daylights out of the boy. "I'm close, I'm so close, please please please," Peter babbled on, hands grappling and pulling Tony in for a kiss as he came between them, come splattering on their stomachs.

"I'm close too baby," Tony murmured as he kept up the heavy pace. The tip of his dick hitting Peter's prostate dead on. He fucked Peter through his orgasm. Grabbing Peter's nipples, he twisted them harshly as he pounded into the twenty-one-year-old. "I'm coming," Tony groaned loudly.

"In me, in me, in me." Peter babbled, he himself coming close to a second dry orgasm. With one last harsh thrust, Tony emptied himself into the sweet, and now lose ass of Peter. His cum staining the young boy as his. Peter screamed, his voice hoarse as he came a second time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the one-shot, please leave a comment if you have to say something!


End file.
